14 Candy Hearts: Mawaru Penguindrum
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Deliver Me: KanbaxShouma. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Deliver me**

* * *

><p>Pingüino 1, patea a pingüino 2. El pingüino 3 los observa sin pestañar si quiera, con el tejido entre sus patitas y las agujas clavadas en la madeja de estambre. En silencio, se pregunta si algún día se darán cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, o si ya lo han hecho pero son demasiado idiotas como para saber que ese no es el modo correcto de decirse cuanto se aman. Aunque bueno… igual y al pingüino 1 le encanta que lo rellenen de insecticida, y al 2, que lo manden a volar, literalmente. Cuestión de gustos.<p>

Y mientras los pingüinos desatan su mini-guerra, en la cocina, Shouma corta col, zanahorias y prepara la mezcla para el tempura, con la arrocera a mitad de camino con el gohan. La cocina huele a ya casi es la hora de comer, lo que hace que las tripas de Kanba, rujan.

Himari finge que no ha escuchado nada, y tose para disimular su risa. Mala idea. Al instante el cuchillo se detiene, y dos preocupados hermanos se ponen a su disposición haciendo un interrogatorio digno del mejor hospital: ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Son las 4 de la tarde! ¿Tomaste tu medicamento? ¿Llamamos una ambulancia?, etc. Incluso sus curiosas mascotas, regalo de un tío por parte de su difunta madre, dejan sus actividades y se dirigen a donde está, mirándola fijamente. Pingüino 2 reacciona, y saca una manzana, dejándola en su regazo. Ella intenta tranquilizarlos, asegurándoles que no ha sido nada, solo un mal paso de saliva.

Poco a poco, el ambiente en casa vuelve a la normalidad, y las tripas le ruguen por segunda vez a Kanba, con el olor del tempura conociéndose, penetrando en su hambre. Himari se gira hacía su hermano, que tiene el rostro recargado en la mesa, y sigue su mirada. No hay duda. Lo que ve el pelirrojo, embobado, no son las partículas de polvo ni el perfecto trozo de zanahoria saliendo del aceite, ya listo, a espera de que le clave el diente. Su mirada, sigue allá a donde vaya, sin disimularlo, a Shouma. Captura cada movimiento de sus pies, de su cintura pequeña remarcada por los lazos del delantal anudados en su espalda, de sus manos y sus dedos sirviendo los tazones de arroz, y dando vuelta a las sardinas con los palillos.

La chica sonríe, inocente y culpable.

El estómago de Kanba supera a la televisión por tercera vez.

-_Podría venir y ayudarme, en vez de estar ahí aplastado, esperando a que le sirva, señor._ –Se queja Shouma.

-_Lo haces bien sin mi ayuda._ –Bosteza, y la discusión, rutinaria y previa a la comida, inicia.

La hermana ríe, interviene en una que otra ocasión para calmarlos, y la conversación pierde su rumbo hacía los cerezos que están por florecer, las actividades de la escuela, las materias que se le dan mal a Kanba, y los problemas que tiene Shouma con una chiquilla de un grado inferior que no se ha dado cuenta de que "perseverando", no alcanzara su corazón, sino una orden de restricción por acoso. La casa, pequeña y humilde, resuma una frágil calidez.

Sin padres, sin familiares que puedan hacerse cargo de ellos, están solos en el mundo. Y Himari, su adorada hermana, es un préstamo que la vida que puede arrebatarles de un momento a otro.

Pese a su debilidad de corazón, la joven posee una resolución tremenda, y un amor incomparable por sus hermanos, a los que hasta hoy, no sabía cómo agradecerles los sacrificios hechos por ella.

Da un sorbo a su té. Sonríe a Shouma, que riñe a Kanba, y mentalmente va preparando su despedida. Esa noche planea liberarlos de una carga que no les corresponde, para que puedan ser felices. Ella, ha visto su desesperación, los sentimientos que comparten, y aunque para otros podría parecer anormal, para Himari es una bendición que algo tan puro como el amor, se dé la oportunidad de nacer aun en las situaciones más adversas, y lo que quiere para sus hermanos, es que así como se transformen el uno en la fortaleza del otro, sin preocuparse más por su hermana, puedan amarse.

Esa dosis de más, oculta bajo su almohada, será la tragedia final de la familia, y un regalo, con el que Kanba será consumido por el dolor, y buscará refugio en Shouma, que con las defensas debilitadas por la perdida, se dejara arrastrar, para darse cuenta al día siguiente, de que no hay motivos para seguir fingiendo ser una familia, cuando sus labios ya no pueden parar de exigirse, y sus cuerpos, son la unión terrenal de sus corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
